


Interview | Rollerblading

by beyondcanon



Series: Interview [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondcanon/pseuds/beyondcanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana invites Brittany rollerblading. Brittany tries not to embarrass herself in front of Santana's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview | Rollerblading

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my [prompt challenge](http://beyondcanon.tumblr.com/tagged/ma%27s-prompt-challenge) on Tumblr. Some stories will be posted on AO3; this is one of them.
> 
> The Interview Series are designed to be standalone stories within the same verse. Each installment is complete in itself and requires no sequel. I'd suggest you subscribe to it if it strikes your fancy. ;)
> 
> I'd really start with the first part, if I were you.

She’s at her desk, typing away furiously because deadlines are the bane of her existence.

She picks up her phone without looking at the screen. “You’ll get the piece by the end of the day, don’t worry.”

A familiar laugh ensues. “I’m not worried.”

Her fingers freeze over the keyboard and she clears her throat. “Santana?”

“Yes,” Santana answers, the smile clear in her voice. “Hi.”

Brittany feels a little silly. “Hi. Sorry. I thought it was someone else.”

Santana hums. “I figured.” There’s the sound of someone speaking in the background and her _just a minute_ mumbled back. “I’m just calling to say I won’t be around much.”

“Oh,” Brittany answers, trying not to sound too disappointed. Maybe Santana didn’t want to see her again? Maybe being caught by her coach as she pinned Brittany to a wall had been too much?

“Coach gets more and more insane the closer we are to the tournament.” Santana sighs. “I’ll be training like there’s no tomorrow.”

“It’s okay, I mean—“ Brittany bites her lip. “I don’t want to get in your way.”

Santana sighs. “I’ll try to call you on the weekend, okay? I just—” she stops short and talks to someone a little more harshly before speaking into the phone again. “I really liked going out with you.”

Brittany smiles ear to ear. “Me too.”

“I have to go now.” A small pause. “But I _will_ call you.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

\--

It’s a bright and warm Sunday morning when Santana _finally_ calls her.

“The family’s going rollerblading this afternoon. Wanna tag along?” Even her voice sounds great, calm and smooth with a hint of a smile.

Brittany bites her lip, stirring the coffee in front of her. “I don’t have any skates.”

She also doesn’t have the slightest clue how to rollerblade, but she’s not going to pass on the opportunity to see Santana.

Santana doesn’t laugh as much as snorts into the phone, making Brittany blush because she’s a horrible liar and Santana can already tell. “You can borrow Jake’s old ones. I think they’ll fit. Be there at four.”

It’s probably a little too soon to say _I miss you_ , or _I really want to see you_ , so Brittany just says her usual goodbyes and hangs up.

\--

Santana’s Rayban sunglasses slide off her nose when she looks at Brittany in a silent challenge.

Brittany looks at the rollerblades hanging on the tip of Santana’s fingers and gets in the truck. “I bet they won’t fit.”

Santana, standing by the door and smirking, gives Brittany’s knee two soft slaps and gestures for Brittany to turn to her. “Oh, I bet they will.” She takes off Brittany’s flats, tips of her fingers grazing Brittany’s ankle and making it tingle.

She puts a pair of worn black socks on Brittany’s feet with the easy practice of an older sister, squeezing her calves before reaching for the skates. They prove themselves to be a little more difficult, and the little frown she makes is the most adorable thing in the universe.

She looks very satisfied with herself when they obviously fit. “Told you, Cinderella.”

Brittany wants to kiss the daylights out of her.

\--

She’s back to her flats when they arrive at their destination, a cross between a park and a sports center that she had never even known existed.

Everyone is already there; she breathes deeply to release the butterflies in her stomach. She’s meeting the family, again, and there seems to be even more of them.

There’s Mike and an Asian girl fussing over Santana’s nephew – she makes a mental note to ask Santana his name – as well as Abuela sitting on a bench with another woman. Three teenage boys are already getting started, running in circles around each other, and Brittany frowns because it’s getting really confusing to know who’s who.

Santana smiles, the back of her hand brushing against Brittany’s. “Afraid to fall in front of everyone, Princess Brittany?”

Brittany blushes furiously and shoots Santana a look – or tries to, at least. “Am not.”

Santana grins like she knows better and nests her hand in the crook of Brittany’s elbow, pulling her. “C’mon, let’s meet everyone.”

\--

Abuela is the first to approach her and kiss both her cheeks. “It’s so nice to see you again, Brittany. I’m glad Santana had the good sense to invite you.”

She shoots a glare at Santana, who just stares at the ground like she’s 10.

Brittany beams and nudges Santana’s shoulder. “I’m just as glad.”

She tries to make a mental list, after that: Mike and Tina, married and proud parents of Arturo, 4; Abuela is Gloria’s mother, not Vince’s; Vince is a fireman and Gloria is a cook; there’s Jake the cousin and Matt and David the younger brothers, the three of them in the same high school class.

Brittany loses track after that.

Thankfully, little Arturo comes to Santana and raises his arms in the air. “Up!” He says, and Santana happily obliges.

Santana turns with him in her arms, so he’s looking at Brittany. “Do you remember Brittany, Arturo?”

He nods. “Tu novia, verdad?”

Brittany tries to desperately understand, because the face Santana’s making is both cute and curious.

“No, cariño,” Santana clears her throat, “my friend.”

He looks at Brittany, and then back to Santana, considering the situation. “Can she be my friend too?”

The both of them laugh, and Santana tickles his belly until he’s begging for her to stop. Brittany offers her hand to Arturo. “Best friends,” she says; he shakes her hand like a big boy.

\--

She tries to stall as much as she can, but it’s inevitable.

The teenage boys are already on a ramp, doing all sorts of cool maneuvers under Abuela’s attentive stare, and little Arturo is impressively good with his skateboard.

Brittany, on the other hand, sucks at rollerblading. She holds on to a bench, watching Vince and Gloria hold hands, the soft energy of a decade-long companionship as they skate side by side.

She tries again, and even manages to slide more than a few inches when her feet slide further than they should and she loses balance, body falling back.

Vince and Gloria are there to catch her before she falls. They hold Brittany’s hands and take her along, easing her into balance.

“Sorry,” Brittany says, blushing _again_ , because she shouldn’t be a disaster in front of her future girlfriend’s parents.

Gloria shakes her free hand, effectively dismissing the situation. “Nonsense. We all had our fair share of falling and tumbling before.”

\--

It turns out rollerblading comes easily when there are two people holding you.

Brittany can’t stop the self-satisfied grin that comes after a few minutes of not falling on her butt. “I get why Santana is such a ball of energy now.”

Vince nods; he’s also wearing Raybans, and Brittany realizes Santana’s chin and nose are a carbon copy of her father’s. “You try having five kids running around the house. You’d sign them up for every sports class you could, too.”

Brittany tries to imagine the mess and the noise and a small Santana making all kinds of trouble with her brothers.

“Your interview was very nice,” Gloria interrupts her thoughts, all motherly pride. “We bought everyone in the family a copy, even Arturo.”

Brittany smiles and nods. “I hope he didn’t eat the pictures or something.”

Vince’s laugh is deep and loud. He squeezes Brittany’s hand; his skin is rough against hers. “We stopped him before it was too late.”

There’s a quiet warmth to the entire situation, like she’s always been there.

\--

It’s harder when you have to stand on your own, though.

She manages to skate for a full two minutes before a crack on the pavement makes her lose her balance, tumbling forwards and then backwards, bracing herself for the fall.

Then Santana’s firm hands come to rescue, holding her waist and keeping her in place, Santana’s body pressing against her from behind, hot and strong; one hand slides to Brittany’s stomach to steady her.

“You’re not falling on my watch,” she whispers in Brittany’s ear and it really shouldn’t be this sexy.

Brittany basks in the feeling of sun and Santana; her palm runs over Santana’s arm, back and forth. “Don’t you guys ever do anything, you know… sitting down?”

Santana laughs in her ear, making her shiver. “Not really.” Her lips brush against Brittany’s shoulder.

She moves to stand in front of Brittany, smiling, and she tugs Brittany firm and gentle, until Brittany is hesitantly sliding forward. “You can do it.”

Hands clasped and Santana’s eyes on hers, Brittany feels very safe.

\--

Her brow furrows in concentration and she bites her lip.

After Jake’s relentless teasing, she’s got to do it right. Santana would probably rather be rocking the ramps instead of babysitting Brittany. Even little Arturo could rock wheels better than her.

She sighs in frustration when she has to hold onto a bench.

Santana shows up by her side and wraps an arm around her waist. Brittany sinks into the touch, so warm and natural.

“We can leave if you don’t like it,” Santana says, her thumb caressing circles over Brittany’s shirt. “I’m sorry. It was just—my only free afternoon and I thought it’d be nice to have you here.”

The face she makes is almost enough to make Brittany forget she’s standing on _wheels_ and she can fall and die at any moment.

“Don’t be silly, you’re grea—” she begins to say before ending the sentence abruptly. “ _This_ is great, I mean. It’s fun.”

Santana gives her a soft smile and nods. “Maybe a break, though?”

Brittany nods. Maybe this is when they kiss?

“Tia!” Arturo has other plans, though. “Ice cream?”

\--

When she sun is setting, everyone says their goodbyes warmly, hugging Brittany close.

She hugs them back and tells them she’ll surely show up for their next Sunday Fun, and Santana looks at her fondly, like she wants Brittany to be there too, like Brittany belongs.

She opens the door for Brittany before she goes around and hops into her own seat. “Thank you for today.”

“No, thank _you_.” Brittany says, leaning forward and closing the distance between them. Santana’s lips taste like strawberry ice cream and they’re still cold as they slide against Brittany’s, slow and certain.

Santana breaks the kiss with a smile and starts the car. “Let’s get you home.”

Her hand rests on Brittany’s thigh most of the way.


End file.
